


The Team-Up

by Squeakertons



Series: Misinterpretations [4]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: 69, Anal, Deception, Group Sex, M/M, Raph's tirade of foul language, blowjob, planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeakertons/pseuds/Squeakertons
Summary: The fourth instalment of the Misinterpretation series. The boys gang up to 'capture' Leonardo so they can bring him up to speed on their sexy shenanigans.





	1. Chapter 1

So the three brothers were all in agreement: they needed to gang up on Leonardo.

Blushes had turned to smirks, and questioning quirked brows turned to knowing glints, and before very long at all Donny, Raph and Mikey had filled each other in on their recent sexy escapades in lavish detail. Infact, Michelangelo had become so flustered at Raphael’s recount of how Leonardo had successfully turned the tables on him up against the dojo wall, that it had developed into a live action replay while a hot and bothered Donny touched himself at the indulgent show before him. Once that barrier had been broken, the three found it increasingly hard to keep their hands of each other. And whilst it felt glorious to begin indulging their desires, it felt wrong to do so without their brother in blue.

Other than that one time he had given Raphael a well deserved ‘pounding’, Leonardo has proved to be rather elusive at being seduced. Brief, sweet kisses he would indulge. Slightly saucy stroking he would allow with a coy smile. But straight out sexy time he would wiggle out of, especially if it was someone else who was trying to seduce him rather than the other way round. Donatello thought he might be unnerved by how quickly things were moving, given that he liked being in control. Michelangelo speculated he was unused to letting go and was being shy; perhaps struggling with the change in dynamics, considering he is their leader and often separates himself mentally and morally in order to maintain the headspace and demeaner of authority. Raphael contributed that he just needed to get the stick out of his arse and replace it with something more conducive to the situation.

The brothers very much enjoyed their new found relationship and wanted everyone to be included equally. And if that meant giving Leo an extra helping hand to adjust, then they wanted very much to provide that extra love and support. And so they formulated a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Leonardo couldn’t understand what had gotten into his team. For an entire week they had been dodging their training. Donny was immersed in so many of his projects that he hadn’t shown up to a single practice. Mikey had been distracted, had excuses or had gone plain AWOL. And Raphael had claimed he was too tired from his vigilante antics of a night with Casey. Antics involving the big game and beer Leo suspected moodily. Leonardo felt like he had spent more time wandering around the Lair trying to track down his errant siblings than he had actual practice. He was getting more than a little antsy and had doubled on his meditation sessions for a couple of days to keep from blowing his top. But a whole week now was just too much. There was too much danger in their lives to be shirking their training and all three brothers had been irritatingly blasé about it. Well no more. His team must not be allowed to start slacking and lose focus. Leo was worried that introducing this new dynamic would prove too much of a distraction. Had they been missing training because they were too busy having sex? Leo paused his anxious inner monologue and tried to banish the mental images of his brothers engaging in sexy acts, but the memory of him bending Raphael against the wall and pushing his hard and needy cock into him kept returning and making him lose focus. Raph’s tightness, Raph’s scent, the noises he was making! Leo shook his head in an attempt to clear the images. Argh! This was exactly what he was worried about. If he could barely concentrate because of it then the chances of the others maintaining their focus were quite slim. He called a training session to be attended the following afternoon and made it quite clear that non attendance was not an option.

From the moment he arose on that morning Leonardo had been anxious about why his brothers appeared not to be listening to him any more. He had been tense, his tone clipped, and had mentally prepared himself for any idiotic and redundant excuse his brothers may throw at him to squirm their way out of the training once again. They may want to spend most of their time having sex but at the expense of their safety? He just couldn’t understand what had gotten into them and was wearing his most authoritive and commanding demeanour like a coat of armour. ‘Just plain pissy,’ Raphael described him behind his back and they agreed that Leo was ready.

“I’m glad you all managed to find the time to show up today,” Leo said sarcastically to his assembled brothers. He stared coolly at each in turn, as if his gaze alone could ferret out why they had all been dodging practice of late.

“I’m sure you all remember the danger we live in on a daily basis? The Foot? The Purple Dragons?” More Eyeballing. “I cannot even imagine why not just one of you, but _all_ of you thought you could be lazy and disorganised enough to slack on your essential training.”

The three brothers shifted from foot to foot, Raphael barely managing to avoid rolling his eyes as Leonardo lectured them for a while longer, before finally beginning training. Not long into the sparring session it became apparent to Leonardo that the three brother’s skills and stamina were severely lacking.

“Donatello! Cover your back!” Leonardo barked as Donny once again fell on his ass sparring Mikey.

“Michelangelo, concentrate!” Leo yelled in exasperation as Mikey took a bo staff to the stomach.

“Raphael! What are you _doing??_ Cover your side! Use more defensive stances. ANTICIPATE!!” Leo roared at Raph as he landed a kick in the gut which sent Raphael staggering backwards and sideways. The big turtle hopped on his heel for a beat before landing on his shell and spinning around a few times like a top.

Leonardo stood, hands on hips glaring at his brothers in confusion as they wobbled to their feet, breathing hard and rubbing at newly forming bruises.

“I honestly don’t know what to say to you,” he began. “ _This_ is your standard now? I could take you all at once the level of skill you have presented me with today.”

“Sorry Leo,” Mikey mumbled. “I guess I’m a little out of shape…”

“I’ve just feel so tired…” Donatello chimed in.

Raphael gave a little shrug which could have meant anything.

Leo stood staring them for a minute, agog. He thought they would have more of an explanation than this. He finally dismissed them, at a loss of what to do or say at their bizarrely incompetent behaviour.

…………………………

At the appointed time for training the next day Mikey, Donny and Raph shuffled into the dojo to face Leonardo, who was standing tall and wearing an expression indicating that he was already unimpressed.

“Ahh, so the ‘dream team’ is back once again to get their shells kicked and have me die of embarrassment,” Leo said.

“Yeah, uh, about that,” Mikey said, stepping forward with a little smile. “To make it up to you, and to also say we miss you…you know, with the…” Mikey winked. “….. well, we thought…”

“We thought we’d bring you these,” Raph continued, “To bring you up to speed.” He twinkled a saucy smirk and they all stepped forward to reveal what they held in their hands: Donny’s post-it note, a packet of bandages and a bottle of lube.

“Leader’s choice of course,” Donny finished, gesturing at the items, indicating that Leo could pick and chose what he used and on whom.

Leonardo stood stock still staring at the items before him.

“Ah, look,” Raph grinned, “He’s speechless.” He grabbed the bottle of lube from Don and took a step towards Leo. “I guess we’ll have to persuade him ourselves.”

“Oo Oo!” Mikey exclaimed excitedly, “Dibs on the bandages!”

“Hang on a minute!” Leo yelped in surprise as they all descended on him. “What do you think you’re – hey!” He shook his arm to dislodge Mikey trying to wrap a bandage around his wrist. “You can’t just come at me and – eeep! Who’s hand is that?!!” Leo spun around as he felt Raph’s hand grasp his sensitive tail. He danced backwards as Donny dropped to his knees in front of him and spun again to sidestep another bandage attack. “Stop it you guys! Leave me a - ” Leo abandoned his verbal protests as he rapidly batted hands away which seemed to appear from everywhere to touch and fondle him.

“Enough!” Leo barked, shoving them all away and adopting a defensive stance. “You have time for this but not for your essential training? I’ll tell you what, if you can beat me hand to hand then maybe I’ll consider it. Maybe. But as you’re now a bunch of out of shape, lazy layabouts, I’d say your chances are slim.”

Raph’s eyed narrowed in acceptance of this challenge and he launched himself at Leo who swatted his attack away with ease. He then neatly deflected both Mikey and Donny’s attacks.

“If you trained more, maybe you’d stand a chance of beating me!” Leo called.

The four brothers battled in a series of punches, kicks, leaps and spins, the majority of which Leonardo blocked and dodged. Raphael got creative with some wrestling moves with the help of Mikey but Leo fought his way out of the holds. By the time they had finished swinging, ducking and tumbling, Leo was breathing heavily but it was nothing compared to the state of his brothers.

Mikey collapsed backwards onto his butt, heaving deep breaths and wiping his forehead. Donatello leaned up against the wall gazing at the ceiling like he was pleading with the angels while he tried to catch his breath. Raphael refused to admit defeat and stood staring at Leo determinedly, although he swayed slightly on his feet as his chest rose up and down. Leo shook his head.

“Look at the state of you!” he admonished. “That shouldn’t have been so easy for me to beat you, and you attacked me all at once!” He shook his head and held his hands out to the sides. “But if you _will_ skip your practice sessions then this is what you can expect! You’re winded, all of you. And we weren’t even fighting that hard. Do you expect the Foot to take it that easy on you?” He shook his head to himself and began slowly pacing up and down. “Our enemies will not care what is happening in your personal lives, you simply cannot afford to lose the focus the way you have. It’s a good job Master Splinter is not here as I simply do not know what he would make of this Devil May Care attitude you have of late…”

Leonardo was getting into the swing of his speech and turned his back on his beleaguered brothers with a renewed breath, gearing up with the classic “And further more…” so that he almost missed the low rumble of Raph grunting “Now.”


	3. Chapter 3

Leonardo span around a split second too late as his brothers sprang at him like jack-in-the-boxes, demonstrating their trademark ninja speed. He tried to swat them away as he had done before but all of a sudden his brothers weren’t so exhausted, breathless and clumsy, they were sharp, focused and lightning fast, and had Leo pinned in record time.

Leonardo let out a strangled yelp of surprise as he lay pinned under multiple strong grasps. He could feel someone tying the bandages around his wrists behind his shell.

Raph leaned in with a lopsided grin. “Gotcha.”

“Wha-? What - ? What is this?” Leo stammered, wriggling to get free.

“You really think we’ve been dodging practice for a whole week?” Raph asked, patting Leo on the cheek. “What high regard you hold us in, Dear Fearless.”

Mikey giggled in amusement. “Yeah bro, I mean, I would personally have liked to have avoided practice for real, but we’ve been training extra hard this week, just for you.”

“We anticipated you would believe we couldn’t beat you as a team if we hadn’t been seen to practice all week,” Donatello explained. “So we made a show of not turning up, but training twice as hard behind your back so we would be in optimum shape to beat you now.”

Leo’s brow furrowed as he assimilated this information. “Extra training…. to beat me? But why?”

His brothers climbed off him while still keeping a firm grip on Leo’s arms tied behind him and started to lead him out of the dojo.

“Why to catch you of course!” Mikey sounded jubilant. “You’ve been missing out bro and that has to stop.”

“Yeah, for whatever reason you’ve been avoiding us for certain _activities_ and we’re starting to get real offended.” Raph said. “So we came up with a plan to rectify the situation”.

The brothers steered Leo in the direction of the stairs and began to ascend.

Leonardo was so intrigued he almost forgot to struggle as he was led upwards towards the bedrooms. “You planned to ambush me? By pretending to slack in your training and look worn out..?”

“… so you would be lulled into a false sense of security and not expect us to overpower you, because as far as you were concerned we had already proven ourselves to be weaker adversaries,” Donatello confirmed.

“And we knew you would climb onto yer high horse for a lecture and let ya guard down,” Raph said. Mikey chuckled softly, “You do like to lecture. And you’re always teaching us about planning, and tactics and knowing your enemy, so that’s what we did. We planned.”

“You planned,” repeated Leo to himself, mulling this revelation over in his brain. He felt impressed despite himself. “And secretly trained, knowing I would think you were out of shape, all so you could work together to subdue your target… you wanted to catch me that much.”

Raphael leaned a little closer as he noticed the subtle blush pinken Leo’s nose. He caught Donatello’s eye and tilted his head slightly in Leo’s direction. Donny smirked in understanding and added:

“And we strategized, using our knowledge of you to anticipate your responses.”

“… strategized using knowledge of your enemy…” Leo murmured softly.  “Letting me take the bait so you could reveal your hidden agenda.” Mikey, who had been helping frogmarch Leo towards Donny’s room, noticed Leo weaken for just a second. He caught the eye of both Raph and Don as understanding dawned on him.

Mikey leaned in close to Leo’s ear. “Using _tactics_ ,” he whispered seductively. “And teamwork.”

“ _Tactics!”_ Leo sighed, closing his eyes.

“Well damn,” Raph said, appraising Leo with a smile. “It looks like our leader in blue is getting turned on by our ability to implement the art of subterfuge.”

They had reached the doorway to Donatello’s room. Leonardo opened his eyes to see the floor covered in mattresses and blankets. His body buzzed with acknowledgement.

“Well I can guess what you plan to do with me now that you’ve captured me.”

“We’ll treat you right,” Mikey smiled into Leo’s cheek, leading him into the room. He began kissing his cheek and neck. “We work really well as a team.”

“I’ve noticed,” Leo smirked.

As Leo stood, still bound, in amongst the mattresses and blankets, his brothers started to discuss what they should do with him.

“Well, I vote we keep him tied up,” Mikey said, running a finger down Leo’s forearm behind his shell. “It certainly worked for me.” He gave a quick nip to Leo’s neck as he said this and missed the tiny pleased smile that flashed across Donatello’s face. Leonardo’s skin tingled at Mikey’s touch.

“Mmm, yes,” Donny said dreamily, moving closer to Leo and displacing Mikey. He grasped Leo’s hips from behind. “But how can he really dominate me with his hands tied behind his back?”

Leonardo’s eyes widened in shock at this question and he let out a silent gasp as Donny lightly brushed his tail and stepped away. Raphael stepped sideways to fill the gap behind Leo.

“Well I want to return the favour for a certain lesson someone taught me,” he said, leaning over Leo’s shell and pressing his hips against him. “I wanna show teacher just how much I learned.”

Leo shuddered under Raph’s presence, his tail already stiff from his brother’s words and at the memory of his last encounter with Raphael. Raph paused as he felt Leonardo tremble. He reached his arms around Leo’s waist and untied his belt, letting his fingers linger before trailing them lightly backwards over Leo’s plastron and away.

“And I want to be taught this lesson of yours my leader,” Donatello picked up the dialogue, gently lifting off the strap with Leo’s katanas in their sheaths, kissing and nuzzling Leo’s cheek and neck as he did so. “I’ve missed so much practice this week.” He placed Leo’s gear neatly up against the wall, making a show of bending down and lifting his tail as he did so. “Haven’t I?”

Leo swallowed, transfixed on Donny’s tail, suddenly feeling not so in control as he would have liked. An actively submissive brother asking to be taught a lesson from his leader? Leo tried with all his might to stop his rapidly swelling boner becoming too obvious. This was a fantasy come to life, surely!

“And I thought…” Mikey said slowly, moving in front of Don, “That I wanted a little payback on this one for the anatomy demonstration. Well, a little more I mean…” He and Donny smiled playfully at each other. “I can show you Leo, if you like?”

Leo tried to keep his breathing steady as Mikey began kissing Donny, although his lower abdomen was tight and his groin was aching. Mike wrapped his arms around Donny and french kissed him deeply. After a short moment the kiss became more heated and Mikey pushed Don up against the wall, knocking against a cabinet and causing the lamp to wobble. Donny let out a soft churr in Mikey’s mouth. The sound shot straight to Leo’s groin and an involuntary soft answering churr escaped him.

Raphael leaned into Leo and said quietly: “Donny does like to be dominated.” Leo inhaled sharply through his nose. Raph smiled with hooded eyes. “And Mikey likes putting on a show.”

Leonardo watched the two brothers as they rid each other of their gear, kissing and stroking throughout. Leonardo hadn’t considered himself voyeuristic in nature, but he couldn’t deny the warm flush sweeping through him watching the pair. He exhaled slowly through his mouth.

“Now I reckon Mike is gonna get Donny nice and ready for you,” Raph told Leo. “And by then our submissive little genius is going to be begging you to play teacher again.” Leo made a small whine at the back of his throat as he felt his control pack it’s bags and wave cheerfully away on vacation.

“And I,” Raphael continued, “Am going to flip you over and grind into that sweet spot you enlightened me about until you lose your shit.”

 _“Oh shell,”_ Leonardo exclaimed internally as Raphael ran his hands over him. His shoulders dropped in sudden relaxation, giving in to his arousal. His face flushed, catching Raph’s emerald eyes as he moved in front of him. Leo flicked his eyes briefly to Raphael’s lips before falling onto them as if pulled by some irresistible magnetic force.

“See, we planned this as a team,” Raph mumbled against Leo’s lips in-between kisses. “We strategized… and used misdirection… in order to strike while your defences were down.”

Leo groaned into the kiss as Raphael reiterated this earlier information. “And now we have you captured, you are not in control here Leonardo. We order you to submit as our captive.”

Leo moaned into Raph’s mouth as they sank to their knees. He couldn’t contain his erection any longer and it tumbled out against Raphael’s thigh. Raph broke the kiss and looked down. He gave a deep throaty chuckle. “You are such a dork, Leonardo,” he said affectionately, taking Leo’s member into his hand and bringing his lips back against Leo’s. “And I love you for it.”

Leonardo moaned again into Raph’s kiss, from the slow stroking or the blunt admission of love he couldn’t tell. It was all jumbled up and mixing together in his head. His body felt aglow, vibrating, on fire.

 

A loud and gentle churr filled the room and Leo opened his eyes to watch his brothers for a moment as the sounds of Donny’s churrs caught his attention. Mikey was on his knees taking Don’s swollen cock into his mouth as Donny leaned on the bedside cabinet for support. Donny was looking down at Mikey with an expression of neediness and sheer bliss.

Leo narrowed his eyes in pleasure and his cock throbbed at the site and sounds. Raphael was working him into a state with his hand and he had a fleeting thought that if their enemies were to attack the lair tonight he wouldn’t have the wits about him to defend himself.

“Let’s move to the floor.” Mikey’s words floated to him and he widened his eyes again to see Mikey manoeuvring Don into the 69 position. Donny was laying on his shell with his legs towards Leonardo, displaying a wonderful view of his thighs, spread open, his cock disappearing rhythmically into Mikey’s mouth, his tail flat on the floor and his firm, firm ass.

“Oh yeah,” Leo moaned into Raph’s mouth, not taking his eyes off Donny’s inviting hole.

Mikey started gently moaning around Donny’s cock. He lifted his head up. “Damn you’re so good at this Donny,” he sighed. “Do the thing, do the thing.”

Leo watched avidly, excited to see what ‘the thing’ was. Donny lifted both arms behind his head on the floor. Leo heard a soft popping sound and after a couple of seconds, Donny brought his hands back to cup Mikey’s ass.

“Oooooh, yeah…” Mikey groaned in pleasure, his tail lifted high in the air.

Leonardo couldn’t quite see what Donatello was doing due to Mikey’s shell, but Mikey grabbed a bottle of lube that presumably Donny had provided and squirted it onto his fingers. He circled it around Donny’s hole a few times before dipping his finger in, deeper and deeper each time. Now Leo understood.

“Ok, you win.” Leo growled against Raph. “You win. Untie me. I gotta get that.”

Raph broke the kiss immediately and cupped his hand under Leo’s bicep. He hauled him to his feet and they were beside the other two in a couple of strides. Leo dropped to his knees between Donny’s spread legs.

“Never mind,” Leo said in low tone, “I’ll do it myself”. He flexed his arm muscles and in two seconds the bandages ripped apart and fluttered to the ground. He grasped Donny’s thighs firmly.

“Oh god, he’s so alpha!” Mikey mumbled wetly around Donny, who let out a long groan of anticipation, his tail twitching.

Leo loaded his fingers with the lube and smoothed it around his already leaking dick. Raph took the bottle from Leo and squirted a generous amount onto his own fingers. He placed one large hand onto Leo’s shell and pushed him forwards while the other slicked the gel around his entrance. Leo started at the touch and tried to lean back upright. Raph pushed down harder, his other hand gripping Leo’s tail. “Hey,” Raph rumbled. “I caught you. Remember? You’re my prize and you don’t get up unless I say.” Leo weakened a bit at these words so Raph pressed a little firmer. He leaned in closer.

“You’re under my control tonight, Fearless,” he growled. Leonardo made a low humming noise in the back of his throat. The idea of being ‘weak and helpless’ for a change and not the one shouldering the responsibility of control brought on a feeling of weakness in his knees. A sudden image of being pinned under Raphael’s bulk, helpless to his firm and rhythmic grinding made his tail lift and his buttocks rise further up towards Raph’s finger.

Raph’s gut fizzed with Leo’s invitation. He licked his lips. “Oh God, yeah!”

Raphael slowly slipped first one finger into Leo, then two, twisting and pumping gently, while Mikey finished prepping Donny. By this time Donatello was practically whimpering; Mikey had struck his prostate more than once. Leo grabbed Don’s hips and hoisted them up onto his own thighs, holding him at the right angle to line himself up. Mikey squeaked a bit with the shift, but his and Donatello’s height difference meant that Donny could bend his hips upwards towards Leo while Mikey raised off his forearms onto his hands instead and could still align himself.

Leo pushed slowly into Donatello. The feeling was glorious, like it had been with Raphael, but a different energy. Donatello underneath him, spread out and churring for him. It was new. It was glorious. It was erotic as hell. Donny was gasping and churring uncontrollably, chanting ‘oh God, oh God’. It just brought Leo that much closer to his peak and he had barely even started.

“My turn,” came Raphael’s voice from behind Leo. He leaned forward as Raphael’s large member began to breach his entrance. No amount of finger stretching could prepare him for Raph’s sheer girth but they took it slow and gentle, and soon they had all found a rhythm. Raph’s thrusts into Leo  pushed his body forward to thrust into Donny. Mikey used the upward rocking of Don’s lower body to let his cock drive deeper up into his throat. The room was filled with the sounds of the four turtles losing themselves in each other’s touch.

Mikey couldn’t hold out any longer. The sounds his brothers were making had turned him on so much. Leo’s dick was shlapping into Donny’s ass and the musky scent of Donny and Leo’s sex right under his nose was consuming his senses. Donatello was working magic with his tongue and his finger was unerring in it’s accuracy to locate and rub his prostate with toe-curling precision.

“Hrrm, uurrgggh, I’m…” was all the warning Mikey managed to gasp out before his cock started pulsing, shooting streams of hot come down Donatello’s throat. Mikey’s moaning vibrated around Don’s cock, tickling the glans as Leo also thrust deep into him.

“Oh, oh, God,” Donny panted and he erupted into Mikey’s mouth, his anus clenching hard around Leo’s cock he did so.

“Ahh, Donny!” Leo cried. He had been hanging on, not wanting to be first one to finish from the double stimulation and had been teetering on the precipice, using his mind over body control technique to stop himself tumbling over the edge too early, but Mikey was moaning, Donny was calling out to God and his slicked passage was squeezing his engorged shaft. Leo tumbled over the edge so rapidly, he momentarily lost himself to the pleasure completely.

“Fuck!” He cried, emptying his load deep into Donatello. All eyes snapped to Leo in surprise as he rode out his intense orgasm, temporarily lost to the world.

“Oh fuck yeah, Leo!” Raph yelled enthusiastically, feeling the effects of Leo’s orgasm as he thrust into him. “Yeah, you fucking give it. Lose your fucking shit, Leo! Fuck Leo… _fuck!”_ Raph thrust himself as deep into Leo as he could as he came, uttering a foul mouthed tirade of appreciation for Leo’s one accidental curse in the heat of the moment.

Leo opened his eyes somewhat sheepishly as he came down from the high. “Oh, sorry guys…”

“No no!” Mikey exclaimed warmly as he rolled off Donatello. “Bring it on dude! It’s great to see you letting go and enjoying yourself for a change.”

Leo disentangled himself from his brothers and looked at each of them. They were all smiling at him. Warmly. Encouragingly.

“OK then,” he said, with a mischievous smile. “As you wish.” He nestled himself into a small pile of blankets and stretched out. “I think that could be fun.” Leo closed his eyes and from his position under the blankets lifted up his arm with only his second finger raised, essentially flipping them the bird.

“Fuck you, fuck you and fuck you.”

All three brothers froze, their mouths falling open in shock. Moments passed in silence before they burst out laughing.

“LEO!” Mikey squealed in glee, grabbing a cushion and tossing it at Leo’s face. Leo caught it without opening his eyes, an impish grin on his face.

The remaining brothers piled onto Leo’s nest, grabbing blankets and cushions and arranging themselves in a melee of limbs and giggles. Leo found himself snuggled up against Raphael’s chest, with Mikey behind him, wrapped around his shell. Donny was behind Mikey with one leg entwined between Mikey’s thighs with his foot resting on Leo’s ankle.

Raphael studied Leo’s face for a while before gently stroking a finger across his cheek. Leo opened his eyes and turned his gaze upwards.

“I’m glad you finally joined the party,” Raph told him softly. “We sure have missed you, y’know.”

Mikey hugged Leo tighter and mumbled into his shell, “and now you’re here with us, we’re never letting you go.”

Leonardo chuckled gently. “Well, I hope you will for bathroom breaks.”

Mikey tutted with a grin and gave a gentle bump to Leo’s shoulder. “Not literally, obviously.”

“Obviously,” Donatello said sleepily, pinching Mikey’s side and making him wiggle because he was so ticklish.

“We wouldn’t want you to misinterpret anything.”

Leo laughed, also succumbing to the drifting veil of slumber.

“Quite,” he agreed.

 

THE END


End file.
